Seelischer Berater
by eyesTP
Summary: Spoiler: Der mysteriöse NebelWenn B'Elanna einen seelischen Berater hätte, welcher währe es und wie würde sie ihm dann gegenüber treten?


**Autor:** eyes

**Titel:** l'âme

**Diclaimer:** heul Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mir gehören. Sie gehören eigentlich Gene Roddenberry, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und werde sie auch wieder zurückgeben.

**Spoiler:** Der mysteriöse Nebel (Die Szene in der Chakotay Janeway ihrem seelische Berater vorstellt.) und der Roman von Jeri Taylor „Schicksalspfade" (Für alle die das Buch nicht kennen: B'Elanna erzählt ihre Lebensgeschichte und verrät dabei, dass sie einst in Chakotay verliebt gewesen war)

**Short- Cut:** B'Elannas seelischer Berater.

**Rating:** T/P—J/C (Ja, ich habe es endlich geschafft eine Geschichte mit J/C zu schreiben)

L'âme ist französisch und bedeutet die Seele. 

B'Elanna Torres hörte die Worte von Chakotay. Sie schienen von einem weit entfernten Ort zu kommen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Sie kannte diesen Ort, obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Wachsam erhob sie sich und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. An diesem Ort hatte sie viel Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbracht. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit viel von ihm gelernt. Ihre Blicke glitten weiter, weiter über die kleine Anhöhe hinauf auf der sie stand zu dem kleinen See auf der einen und dem Wald auf der anderen Seite. Im Unterholz bewegte sich etwas und B'Elanna wirbelte herum. Ihre Augen nahmen jede Bewegung wahr, ihre Muskeln spannten sich. „Ich habe schon sehr lange auf dich gewartet," erklang eine tiefe Stimme und vor ihr kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ein pechschwarzer Panther aus dem Gestrüpp. Sie musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. „Warum hast du schon lange auf mich gewartet?" Der Panther schlich um B'Elanna herum, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Eine Weile herrschte Stille und sie hörte nur noch wie die samtweichen Pfoten des Tieres das Holz des Waldbodens zum knacken brachte.

Bis das Tier antwortete schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. „Du brauchst mich, dringend." Diese Worte verblüffte B'Elanna. Der Panther entfloh seiner Kreisbewegung um B'Elanna und setzte sich an den Strand. Langsam folgte sie ihm, als sie bis auf zwei Meter heran war öffnete sie ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. „Ich weiß, du brauchst niemanden," der ironische und zugleich zynische Unterton gefiel ihr bei diesen Worten am wenigsten. Wie konnte es ein Tier wagen so mit ihr zu reden? Aber sie musste sich etwas eingestehen..."Sie haben recht ich habe es immer alleine geschafft." Sie rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Muskeln und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich doch besser entspannen sollte. Im Moment sah sie keine Gefahren. „Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der du jemanden brauchen," die tiefe Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Ich habe nie jemanden gebraucht und ich werde nie jemanden brauchen." Eine Weile herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den Beiden. Es gefiel B'Elanna absolut nicht. Sie wollte diese sinnlose Sache gerade beenden, als sie zwei gelbe Schlitzaugen anstarrten. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter, deinem Vater, der Akademie... Chakotay?" Im letzten Wort steckte so viel Zynismus, dass B'Elanna sich wirklich zusammenreißen musste. „Die Sache mit Chakotay geht niemanden etwas an, okay?", ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. Erst beleidigte er sie, und dann mischte er sich auch noch in ihre Angelegenheiten ein. „Ich möchte gehen," sagte sie bestimmt. Der Panther wendete sich von ihr ab. „Wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten."

Eine Weile standen sie wieder schweigend da. B'Elanna wartete, dass irgendetwas passierte und sie sich wieder sitzend neben Chakotay wiederfand, doch nichts geschah. Sie war immer noch in dieser Welt und vor ihr saß ein pechschwarzer Panther. „Warum bin ich noch nicht weg?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Ihre Gedanken rasten, ihre Muskeln spannten sich abermals. „Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe nicht die Macht darüber zu entscheiden wann du gehst," antwortete er. „Und wer hat sie dann?"

„Nur du allein." B'Elanna war wütend. Sie stellte sich vor den Panther, der sie auch weiterhin mit keinem Blick würdigte. „Bringen sie mich zurück, egal wie. Aber lassen sie sich was einfallen." Die junge B'Elanna Torres zog das Instrument aus ihrem Gürtel, wovon sie dachte, dass es alle ihre Probleme lösen könnte. Sie zielte mit dem Phaser auf die Brust des Tieres. Sie war nah dran abzudrücken, als sie hörte, wie er sie auslachte, Sie überlegte es sich aber noch einmal anders, als die Ungebung um sie herum verschwand und sie sich neben Chakotay wiederfand, der ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihren Phaser wirklich gezogen hatte. Verärgert stand sie auf, verließ den Frachtraum und ließ einen total verdutzten Chakotay zurück.

Einige Monate später...

Captain Kathryn Janeway saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und tippte auf ihrem Padd herum, als der Türmelder summte. „Ja, bitte?", sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen neutralen Unterton zu geben, was momentan aber gar nicht ihrer Stimmung entsprach. Doch als sie sah, wer da ihren Bereitschaftsraum betreten hatte veränderte sich ihre Stimmung schlagartig. Chakotay näherte sich mit langen langsamen Schritten ihrem Schreibtisch. „Das Reparaturteam hat die Hülle entmagnetisiert," sagte er. Janeway, die ihren Blick jetzt endlich von ihrem Padd löste nickte. „Lassen sie uns den Start für sieben Uhr planen." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Bündel, dass Chakotay in seinen Händen hielt. Es sah aus wie ein Stück Fell. „Was haben sie da?" Nun fiel auch Chakotays Blick auf das Fell, als er antwortet. „Das ist mein Medizinbündel. Ich habe es noch nie jemanden gezeigt. Nach unserem Gespräch heute Morgen hielt ich es für wichtig es **ihnen **zu zeigen." Kathryn sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und kindlichem Übermut an. „Hilft es mir meinen tierischen Berater zu finden?"

„Sie werden sich ihr eigenes Bündel zusammen stellen müssen, aber hiermit kann ich ihnen bei der Suche nach einem Berater helfen."

„Jetzt?"

Chakoay nickte zustimmend und Janeway wiederholte ihre Frage, nur das sie jetzt eindeutig nach einer Aussage klang. Ihre Blicke folgten ihren ersten Offizier, als er sich im Schneidersitz vor ihrem Couchtisch niederließ. Er öffnete das Fell und Kathryn merkte endlich, dass Chakotay sie nur ansah, weil er erwartet, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellte und den Gefallen tat sie ihm dann auch. Sie beobachtete wie er die Sachen nacheinander antippte und ihr dabei die Namens sagte. „Die Feder einer Amsel, ein Stein aus dem Fluss, ein Akuna."

„Akuna?", fragte sie. Chakotay lächelte, eigentlich hätte er es ihr auch ohne ihre Frage erklärt, aber sie war ihm zuvorgekommen.

„Meine Vorfahren benutzten psyscho aktive Gräser bei der Suche nach Visionen. Heute sind sie nicht mehr notwendig. Dank der Wissenschaft gibt es modernere Methoden um die Suche nach einem Berater zu erleichtern. Legen sie ihre Hand darauf und konzentrieren sie sich auf den Stein." Janeway tat, was er gesagt hatte und Chakotay fuhr fort, „Wir sind weit entfernt von den heiligen Stätten unserer Väter. Wir sind weit entfernt von den Gebeinen unseres Volkes, aber vielleicht gibt es hier ein mächtiges Wesen, das sich dieser Frau annimmt und ihr die Antworten gibt, die sie sucht. Gestatten sie ihren Augen sich zu schließen." Die letzte Worte waren an Janeway gerichtet und er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Augen schloss. Dann sprach er weiter, „Atmen sie, um das Licht in ihren Bauch aufzunehmen, damit es sich überall ausdehnen kann, bis das Licht überall ist. Bereiten sie sich darauf vor diesen Raum und dieses Schiff zu verlassen und an den Ort, an dem sie das größte Glück und den meisten Frieden verspürt haben zurück kehren. Um sich herum sehen sie diesen Ort und hören seine Atmosphäre."

Kathryn Janeway fand sich genau an diesem Ort wieder. Sie hörte das Wasser des Meeres, wie es auf die Klippen traf. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis ihre Gefühle mit Chakotay zu teilen. „Dieser Ort ist mir bekannt. Es ist..", weiter kam sie nicht, als sie von ihrem ersten Offizier unterbrochen wurde. „Sie dürfen mit mir nicht darüber sprechen was sie sehen, sonst kränken sie ihren tierischen Berater. Pause Wenn sie sich weiter umsehen sehen sie ein anderes Lebewesen, was diesen Ort mit ihnen teilt. Es wird das erste Tier , was sie sehen. Das ist das Tier mit dem sie sprechen werden. Sehen sie ein Tier?"

Janeway, die sich weiter umgesehen hatte, hatte auf dem Stamm eines umgefallenen Baumes eine Art Eidechse entdeckt. Sie berichtete ihm von ihrer Entdeckung. „Sprechen sie mit ihm," forderte er sie auf. Kathryn verzog das Gesicht zu einer fragenden Mine. „Was soll ich ihm sagen?" Chakotay, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile die Gesichtszüge seiner Kommandantin beobachtet hatte lächelt, als er nun Ratlosigkeit auf ihren Zügen sah. Unbewusst zuckte er mit den Schulter. „Sie wissen, was sie fragen wollen." In diesem Moment summte der Türmelder. Kathryn wurde unsanft aus der Vision gerissen und warf Chakotay einen entschuldigenden Blich zu, bevor sie die Person hereinbat.

Als B'Elanna Torres den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains betrat bot sich ihr ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Der Captain und Chakotay saßen im Schneidersitz vor den Couchtisch und auf diesem hatte sie etwas ausgebreitet, was so aussah wie Chakotays Medizinbündel. Sie hatte zwar noch nie gesehen, was sich in ihm befand, aber das Fell schien es sehr deutlich zu identifizieren. Sie merkte wie sich die Eifersucht in ihr bemerkbar machte. Sie liebte Chakotay zwar nicht mehr, das versuchte sie sich wenigsten weiterhin einzureden, aber ihn hier mit dem Captain über seinen Schatz sitzen zu sehen, den selbst sie nicht sehen durfte, versetzte ihrem Ego einen Tritt.

„Der Commander hat mich gerade meinem tierischen Berater vorgestellt." B'Elanna beobachtete wie Janeway sich erhob. Irgendwie schien diese Frau das Bedürfnis zu haben sich für ihr Treffen mit Chakotay rechtfertigen zu müssen. Sie bedachte ihre Kommandantin innerlich mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hoffe sie hatten mit ihrem mehr Glück, als ich mit meinem." Mittlerweile hatte auch Chakotay sich erhoben und stand nun auffällig dicht hinter Janeway. B'Elanna verdrängte den letzte Rest der Eifersucht aus ihrem Innern. Es war vorbei bevor es angefangen hat und es wird niemals sein. Chakotays Stimme zog sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „B'Elanna ist die einzige Person die ich kenne, die ihren Berater töten wollte," seine Stimme klang ein wenig amüsiert, doch B'Elanna ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so reinplatze, aber..."

B'Elanna Torres schlug ihre Augen auf. Es war dunkel. Obwohl sie nichts sah wusste sie doch, dass jemand neben ihr lag. Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und schlief. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ausgerechnet in diesem Moment dachte sie an ein Tier, ein Tier das einmal gesagt hatte, dass irgendwann einmal jemanden brauchen würde. Damals hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt, doch sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Sie lag neben der Person, die sie am meisten brauchte. Sie stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und ließ ihre Hand zärtlich über Toms Gesicht streichen, als seine Hand ihre erfasste. „Sorry, habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte sie entschuldigend. Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bist du wach?" Da seine eine Hand ihre immer noch festhielt strich er ihr mit seiner anderen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr dahingefallen war, als sie sich zu ihm runter gebeugt hatte. „Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur an jemanden gedacht, der mir mal gesagt hatte, dass ich einmal jemanden brauchen werde. Damals habe ich ihn dafür beinahe umbringen wollen und jetzt weiß ich, dass er damit recht hatte." Tom wollte eigentlich noch wissen, wen sie meinte, aber als B'Elanna sanft ihre Lippen auf seine legte, erstickte sie damit die Frage, die er noch nicht gestellt hatte. Als sie wieder von ihm abließ sah sie in seine strahlenden kristallblauen Augen. Wieder küsste sie ihn, doch diesmal war ihm klar, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde. Sie wollte ihm hier und jetzt beweisen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie auf sich. Langsam strichen seine Hände über ihren Körper.

B'Elanna fand sich in einer vertrauten Umgebung wieder. Der Wald in dem sie oft mit ihrem Vater gewesen war und der See, an dem sie nun stand. Sie drehte sich langsam im Kreis, ihre Augen sahen sich suchend um. „Ich wusste, dass du wiederkommen würdest," erklang eine tiefe Stimme und vor ihr kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ein pechschwarzer Panther aus dem Gestrüpp. „Ich hatte recht," brummte er, als er sich am Strand niederließ. B'Elanna setzte sich neben ihn. „Ja, dass hattest du," antwortete sie. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu Tom. Er war das Beste, was ihr je passiert war. Lächelnd dachte sie an die letzte Nacht. „Und, wie ist er so?"

B'Elanna machte es sich gemütlich, um diese Frage zu beantworten, musste sie sehr weit ausholen...

ENDE

21.12.2001- 22.12.2001


End file.
